Three Days Grace
by BellaTonks
Summary: This is a companion song-fic to Everything Falls Into Place. It's not an absolute necessity you read it, but still, you should. It accounts for Bella and Edward's missing three days. Rated M for Mature Sexual Content. Better summary inside.EPOV.


**Oh … My … God! This was incredibly difficult for me to write. I've never written anything like this before, but man … it's hard. ****Hahaha … I can do the deed, but I can't write about it … lol. ****I'm sorry, that was inappropriate, but you get the idea. But, I promised you guys that I'd write this so I did, even though I think it came out like crap, I still did it. So please, give me a break … I tried my very best. Please, please don't forget to review!!  
**

**If you haven't read ****Everything Falls Into Place****, you should, but it is not a total necessity. This is a companion piece to that story, so if you don't understand certain aspects of it, refer back to the story. But I'll try to sum it up ... Edward left Bella a second time ... they find each other again ... Bella has a new family comprised of both vampire and werewolves ... they move in with the Cullens ... Bella tells them what she's been up to and how she found her new family ... Bella's abilities consist of blocking and absorbing abilities used on her ... she finally forgives Edward and they disappear for Three whole days, leaving their family all worried. That's pretty much it in a nutshell.  
**

**Also, so it doesn't get too confusing:**

_This means Bella and Edward can hear your thoughts. _XD

_**This is just a song that I thought fit well with Bella and Edward. (There is a link on my page so you can here the song while you read!)  
**_

**One last thing, I own nothing. It all belongs to the very talented and stunning Stephenie Meyer. XD**

**Okay, well, I hope you enjoy.**

xxxxxx

Three Days Grace

"You coming," she asked with a warm, inviting smile.

She reached out her hand and I took it without a second thought. At that very same moment, she let all of her barriers down. I can hear everything she thought, see everything she saw and most importantly feel everything that she felt. Everything about her filled me with such bliss, it was almost overwhelming. This beautiful creature had forgiven me, yet again, what did I ever do to deserve this?

We walked out of the house hand in hand.

'_Shall we drive,'_ she asked in her thoughts.

Already having seen her vision, it was best if we drove to keep up with any pretenses. Once in the car, we drove in silence … well not in complete silence. Bella shared all her memories with me from when I left her to her travels in Europe to the … what? That last memory caught me completely off guard, that I swerved the car off the road, but quickly regained control. I stared at her incredulously. The Volturi are gone!

She laughed amusingly and caressed my cheek. The very thought of Bella being in that situation, in that sort of danger was excruciating.

"I'm alright … as you can see," she said pressing her other hand to her chest smiling merrily. She quickly took my hand to comfort me and I nodded half-heartedly as she continued to share her memories with me. I frowned at some, but relaxed at others. She truly had experienced more than I ever could have imagined for her. She by far had become wiser than me.

When we had finally arrived at our first destination. It had taken _me_ twenty-five minutes for what would have normally taken an hour. We had reached our meadow. So many fond and wonderful memories this place brought. We lay down on the grass as Bella continued sharing her memories, every now and then embracing each other and kissing passionately.

Once the journey through Bella's recollections had concluded, I again began kissing her fervently. She responded by rolling completely on her back and bringing me on top of her. I grinned as she kept kissing me, but quickly commenced kissing her when she licked my lips with her tongue. As our lips molded eagerly and more fiercely, I slowly began squeezing myself in between Bella's legs. She willingly obliged to my advances. Our hands were entwined together over Bella's head, but then all too quickly, Bella brought my right hand down to her neck then slowly to her clad covered breast. She moaned softly as I began massaging her breast. It stemmed such a response in my body, it felt like a wave of electricity was coursing through my body, which was all beginning to build up in one area.

Suddenly and without warning, it jolted forward making Bella jump excitedly underneath me. She began to giggle dotingly as we stopped kissing.

"Sorry," I said humbly. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me." She continued to giggle. "And you, squirming and giggling so deliciously, aren't making it any better."

"Oh, but I am," she said smiling and looking seductively up at me.

I leaned down to kiss her again, ever so delicately. She had placed both of her hands around my neck. I still had my hand on her left breast, the other now supporting my weight. Again, my hip (acting of its own accord) impulsively began to slowly grind itself against Bella.

She pulled our lips away then and again I apologized, but she only smiled. She exhaled an encouraging sigh and said, "Not here. Let's go somewhere a bit warmer and more private."

I quickly got to my feet and helped her up as well. I cuddled her in my arms for a moment. "I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my love. Anywhere you want to go, I will follow."

She began to have a vision then, it appeared to be a cabin in the middle of a forest. "That seems perfect," she said looking up at me.

I grinned down at her, "Yes, it does and I know exactly where that is as well."

"Let's go then," she said eagerly. She started to pull away before I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Still as impatient as ever I see. There is a reason I brought you here first, Bella," I said chuckling as I shook my head from side to side.

"And what reason would that be, other than the obvious," she grinned quickly glancing down at my lower half.

I sighed contently, closing my eyes briefly before staring down at her expectant eyes. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed them tenderly.

"Bella, I love you. But you already know that," I quickly added before she interrupted me. "But I want to show you what my life was like without you. To show you what you mean to me, what it is to truly find the meaning of existence, of my existences. You are the reason I exist. I was created to be with you, to protect you, to love you unconditionally. I see that now."

I started to recollect the unpleasant memories of my Bella-less life; I cringed at the horrible thoughts.

"Edward," she said softly. "You don't need to do that. I already know everything." She sighed sadly.

'_How,'_ I asked.

'_Aro …'_ she sighed.

That's all I needed to know, to understand. I nodded.

"I know that you love me, Edward," Bella said. "Please, understand that I've accepted you and that I love you as well. You don't have to prove anything to me." She removed one of her hands to caress my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips.

'_Yes, yes I do,' _I thought doubtfully.

She shook her head, disagreeing.

'_Please, Bella, I just want to do what's right by you. Isn't there anything that you would want from me, anything that I can do for you,'_ I asked.

She smiled. "Just stay with me,"she simply said.

"Forever, till the end of time," I leaned down to kiss her. Not so soon after, she was pouring visions of a cozy cabin into my head and started fidgeting up and down. I laughed amusingly at her impatience.

"Alright, alright; let's go," I said chuckling at her eager enthusiasm.

We ran back to the car and headed south to Amanda Park region. I took us an hour to get our predestined destination. We parked outside the office, and then walked in hand in hand. The clerk had his head down, nose buried in a magazine about the female sex drive; typical human male.

"We'd like to rent a cabin, if you please," I asked pleasantly.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked, but without looking up at us.

"No," I said briskly.

"Then, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for you," he said somewhat irritated. "It would be extremely expensive renting one without a reservation. _As if you could afford one, buddy,_" he concluded in his head.

I was about to argue the point, when Bella stepped forward to lean across the counter. She cleared her throat, "Please," she said in a tantalizing voice. The clerk instantly looked up to gaze directly into Bella's golden eyes. He was completely mesmerized by Bella's beauty that he was shamelessly gawking at her. I would have been completely jealous if it weren't so funny, he was so entranced, he almost fell out of his seat. "We just got married and we are on our honeymoon," she said giving him the newlywed charade (which we kind of are). "Isn't there anything you can do to help us out," she continued dazzling him to the point that he started hyperventilating, but that's when he turned away to grab a drink of water from his water bottle.

After his drink, he turned to look back at Bella, who was still dazzling him. _'She's extremely gorgeous, I would definitely hit that,'_ he thought and at which point I growled at him. He jumped a little in fear. Good.

'_Edward, calm yourself,'_ Bella thought.

I offered the clerk a menacing smile, before he once again turned his attention back to Bella.

"Well, in that case," the clerk said. "Let me see what I can get for you." He scanned through his computer trying to find us a cabin. "Ah, here's one, very close by, it's just around the corner and it's very inexpensive."

Bella shook her head in disagreement. "Something a bit more private perhaps, and the price isn't an issue. Give us the best that you have," she said commencing her smooth-talking.

He couldn't help it but do as she said and then once again started browsing through the computer. "Okay, how about this one, this is the price down here at the bottom," he tilted the screen so Bella could take a look. "It's half a mile into the park, very secluded."

Bella turned back to glance at me. _'Whatever makes you happy, love. It looks like the one in your vision. It's perfect for you,'_ I smiled at her.

'_It's perfect for us, Edward,'_ she grinned and then turned back to the clerk. "We'll take it then," she said excitedly.

"Well then, will that be cash or credit? You have to pay for the week now," he said still doubting if we could afford it. Bella reached for her pockets to pull out her credit card, but I had already handed the clerk my card (which again startled him, slightly).

She looked up in disbelief. _'Edward, you didn't have to do that.'_

'_I don't mind. It's only proper I should be the one to pay. Besides, what's mine is yours, remember.'_ She quickly let it go and I sighed in relief, I thought she would give me hard time about this being that she was always so touchy about me buying her anything.

"Okay," the clerk said as he handed me back my credit card. "Here is the key and directions to the cabin," he said. "And please, let me know if there is anything else that I can do for you," he said as he looked at Bella.

She simply smiled at him and said, "Thank you, but I think we'll be fine."

We walked back out to the car and made our way to the cabin.

We had to leave the car at the end of the dirt road, which turned into a path that led to the cabin. Bella beamed at the sight of the cabin, she looked at it, loving every part of it. I only had eyes for her, she was the most exquisite thing in the entire world; nothing else compared, not even close.

"It's the one from my vision. Isn't it perfect, Edward," she asked still excited. But I didn't answer her question, well not verbally. She was too distracted by the cabin, that in her moment of awe, I quickly scooped her off her feet and into my arms and ran to the front door of the cabin.

'_And you say I have no patience,'_ she grinned at me and leaned her head to kiss me.

I quickly unlocked the door, carried her in (as newlywed couples often do) and closed door behind me with my foot, all without breaking our kiss. Once inside, she glanced around the dark room happily.

"Do you like it then, Mrs. Cullen," I asked never taking my eyes from her.

She quickly turned her head to stare at me, "No offense to Carlisle, but I always fancied being called Mrs. Mason. I mean, I am wearing your mother's ring after all. It only seems more fitting." Her eyes were filled with so much admiration and conviction and her words touched my heart and soul, my very humanity.

I then set her down on her feet, took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. I wanted her right now, I wanted her so bad, I felt as if my insides were ready to burst with love. As our kissing intensified, the fire place swiftly lit up on its own. It took me a moment, but then quickly realized that it was Bella's doing, I smiled against her lips, as did she.

We pulled away slightly to gaze into each others eyes. Our thoughts were running ramped with thoughts of love and lust. She brought her hands down from the back of my neck to the collar of my shirt, in which she started undoing the buttons; our eyes never letting go as she did.

_**When I see you alone,  
I see what's in your mind.  
You want me yes you do,  
you don't need to tell me.  
I know you love me most,  
no one else take my place.  
You need me, yes you do.  
Forever, and ever.  
**_

Once she reached the last button, she slowly slid her hand to touch my chest. Her touch was exhilarating. I closed my eyes at her touch as she continued to glide her hand from my chest to my shoulder blade to remove my shirt. Once the shirt hit the floor, she glared at my bare chest and leaned in to place small kisses across my chest. Her sultry lips felt amazing, she worked her way down to my stomach and the slowly back up to my torso.

As she made her way back up, she pulled back a little. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and she lifted her hands above her head so I could remove the offensive garment. When I removed her shirt, her chocolate hair fell down over her shoulders, covering her upper body from her neck to her breasts. That simply wouldn't do. I took her hand and gently whirled her around so as her back were to me. Placing both hands on either side of her shoulders, I brought her closer to me; slowly running my hands down the length of her arms and back up, then proceeding to pull her hair back to grant me access to the side of her neck. She tilted her head slightly and I positioned small trails of kisses from her neck to her shoulders, as I again ran my hand down her arms. I then noticed that the light from the fire radiated off her making her skin glisten brilliantly, almost like we do in the sun.

After my hands third trip back up her shoulder, they stopped at her bra strap. My fingers found their way underneath the straps, following them all the way down her silky, firm back. Once they reached their destination, they timidly began to unclasp her bra and delicately removed the straps off her shoulders only to let it drop to the floor. I stepped back a bit as she turned around to face me now.

She still looked as breath taking as ever, as I had remembered her. Words can not describe her beauty, it is mystical. She gave me a tantalizingly, mischievous smile. Since we had left the meadow, the electricity that had been building up had not left my body, only soared more; even more so in the presence of this goddess.

She then reached for my pants and yanked me to her. We both chuckled humorously._ 'These are starting to look uncomfortable. Shall I give you a hand with them?"_ Even her voice that expressed her thoughts sounded alluring.

'_Whatever you want, I am your obedient worshipper.'_ I grinned widely as she unbuttoned my jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper; again, never releasing her eyes from mine. Both of her hands moved to the side and began pulling down my jeans. They dropped to my knees and I stepped out of them. Although, I still had my boxers on, my erection had become even more noticeable. Bella giggled as she stared down at it.

"Hmm … alright little miss giggles," I said playfully. _'It's your turn.'_

In one swift move I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down anxiously. She gaped at me, but then stepped out of them. _'Oh, it's like that, is it?'_ she smirked and quickly her expression changed; she looked like a lioness about to jump her prey. A rumbling sound erupted from her chest before she pounced on me. I caught her by her bottom as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We began kissing each other, almost savagely. I turned around and walked into the next room where the bed was, all the while still kissing her.

When we got to the bed, I placed her on her feet and she pulled away slightly and pushed me onto the bed. We both laughed, but then she very seductively crouched down so her head was leveled with mine and kissed me. Slowly she started pushing me with her kisses further onto the bed until we were in the middle of it and she straddled me.

We sat that way, with her on my lap, still kissing ardently. However, moments later, she reached down to rip away my boxers and began stroking me with her warm, hard hand; I gasped with unadulterated pleasure. She kept her eyes on mine as she grinned wickedly and I returned her smile with a low growl. She kept stroking me and after a while I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be with her; I wanted to feel her warmth around me, I ripped her underwear off. She seem to also feel this same desire (reading my emotions, perhaps) as well and slowly began laying me down with kisses.

_**When we kiss,  
I see what's in your heart.  
You love me yes you do,  
you don't need to tell me.  
I know you love me most,  
no one else take my place.  
You need me, you do.  
Forever, and ever.  
**_

As we were kissing, she never let go of my erection and she gently began sliding herself onto me. We both gasped in pure ecstasy for a moment as we gazed into each others eyes. Bella had placed one hand on my cold, hard chest and the other on the side of my face and then kissed me as I began to move underneath her. I had taken her face in both of my hands; she felt absolutely amazing, I needed more of her. I slowly started trailing kisses from her lips to her chin down to her throat. Bella made small whimpering sounds, which was driving me completely insane with lust.

All too suddenly, Bella knelt up allowing me a full frontal view of her breath-taking body. It was simply too much to take in, she was absolutely, irresistibly beautiful. She leaned her head back and started panting rhythmically as she began slowly rocking her hips against me. I lay there, completely immobilized by her beauty and pleasant moans. She continued to pace herself, each time quickening her movements and each time getting louder.

It was beginning to be too much for me, watching this ivory goddess in chaste ecstasy; I needed to hold on longer. Tonight was about her and only her, she looked utterly dazzling. My control was starting to break. She then lowered her head to look into my eyes and looked at me agreeably. 'Hold on,' I told myself. Her smiled widen, as if she could read my thoughts (she probably is). She continued to stare at me and then, in the most alluring voice she moaned, "Edward". Oh, no … with that I lost my control and exploded instantly inside her. I was breathing extremely heavy and then looked up apologetically at my angel; she only smiled lovingly at me.

"I'm sorry," I said slightly embarrassed.

She leaned down and gently kissed me, "Too much too soon? Don't worry; we have all eternity to keep trying."

She sat up again, but this time brought me up with her. We began to kiss each other passionately once again. I wrapped my arms around her bare back and she had both her hands locked in my hair. I began to get stiff again and she smiled against my lips, "That was quick."

_**We are in love, baby love child  
I take you so high, groovy love child  
Give me a kiss, baby love child  
Do it again  
**_

I moved my hands down to her waist and urged her to glide against me. She started to whimper into my mouth and I swallowed her whimpers; they were delicious and intoxicating. But I wanted to taste more of her, so I started to kiss her neck and then slowly continued to lower my kisses down to her breast. I took both of her perfect breasts in my hands and began to suck and kiss them. Her moans intensified as she arched her back allowing me better access to her delectable orbs.

Her movements began to get harder and harder as I feverously sucked on her nipples. Her moans were becoming husky; she was beginning to reach her peek. She lowered her head and I lifted mine to meet her pleading, golden, fiery eyes. I grabbed her hips once more and began encouraging her to go faster. Moments later, she let out stunning cry of unqualified pleasure. It was completely invigorating that I almost felt my own limits being reached again, but not quite yet. She fell into my chest, holding onto my shoulders for support.

We sat there momentarily, cradling one another, until our breathing began to steady itself. I took her head into my hands and kissed her, "I love you," we said to each other simultaneously. We chuckled briefly, and then I impatiently flipped her onto to her back, which caught her by surprise; but nonetheless smiled willingly at me.

I lowered myself down to her and started kissing trails down her glorious body. I started with her lips and then her chin to her throat then down to her breasts, which made her bit down on her lower lip and moan once again (hmm … mental note: Bella enjoys it very much when I caress and kiss her breasts). She giggled and I smiled wickedly up at her. I quickly made my way back up to her luscious lips and then steadied myself with my left arm as I reached down to once again to introduce myself in her welcoming, insatiable, wet warmth.

I rubbed my member up and down her dampness; each time she moaned pleasurably. Her face filled with delight and desire and need all at once, which made my insides quiver like mad. I leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her hands around the back of my neck.

'_I love you. Mi __bellisima__, Bella,'_ was all I kept thinking over and over.

'_I love you too. Please,' _her thoughts pleaded. '_I need you, Edward. Make love to me.'_

I raised my head to look into her eyes, they were smoldering with immense desire. I kissed her again and slowly pushed myself forward into her. We both groaned at the sensation that was spreading through our bodies. Bella had brought her hands down to my back, gripping me so tightly. I had placed both arms on either side of her and with both hands holding the side of her face as we continued to kiss one another.

Once I had filled her completely, I slowly began withdrawing myself only to slowly bring my hips forward again. I took things unhurriedly at first, the feeling of warm and cold joining together was incomparable; it was the most satisfying sensation in the world. I continued the same motion for a gracious amount of time, in which time; I had moved my lips from her mouth to her throat. I placed patterns of kisses along her neckline; it's unfathomable to me now, that I once thought of killing this magnificent creature.

I brought my left hand down and placed it on her right breast and began messaging it. She moaned throatily in response, which made me smile, so I lowered my kisses to her breast. She arched her back, pushing herself closer to me and she was groaning more vigorously now. Her hips also pushed upward eagerly as well. I quickened my movements a little as I continued my assault of her breasts. Quickly, she removed her hands from my back and slightly propped herself up on her forearms. I also, adjusted myself to accommodate Bella's position and quickly lifted my head to meet her lust filled eyes.

'_Faster, Edward,' _she pleaded.

'_Your wish is my command, my Queen,'_ I replied as I began to slam my hips into her.

As each thrust became more dominant and more rapid, Bella's breast would match my movements. Again, I felt my control beginning to slip; I kept my eyes on hers, though. I hadn't realized but, thrust by thrust, made Bella hit her head on the headboard of the bed.

We both laughed amusingly. "I'm sorry, love," I apologized.

"Silly Edward," she smiled and began sitting up so her back could lean against the headboard.

I smiled hungrily at her as crawled my way over to her. I grabbed her bottom and lifted her up as I stood up on my knees. This time I was not as gentle as I penetrated her forcefully and continued thrusting into her fast and hard; if she were still human, her back would no doubt have bruises (or would have broken) all over from hitting the headboard so hard.

Bella's moans became more pronounced and more stimulating, that I felt myself falling over the edge.

'_Please, don't stop, Edward.'_ The voice inside of her head was filled with pleasure. "I'm … (groan) … nearly … (pant) …there," she mumbled.

I began to move at an inhuman speed, she let go of the headboard that she had been gripping and quickly wrapped her arms around me. We both buried our faces in each others shoulders and bit down ferociously, marking each other as our own.

"I … can't … hold on much … longer," I said to her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm … _now, Edward,_" she screamed as we both felt the sensation of sweet release.

I collapsed my head into her shoulders, breathing heavily, as was she. Her body was convulsing in my arms, not from my cold body, but from the pleasure I had given her. I leaned back to admire my handy work and grinned deviously at her. She shied away, blushing at my awe gaze.

I put her down on the bed and we both lay there, trying to relax our heavy unnecessary breathing and our thoughts returning to this mortal plane. We cuddled each other for a long while, both telling each other how much we loved each other.

"Wow," she finally said. "That was definitely something else. Was it better than the first time, when I was human?"

"Better? Not exactly. Different, yes," I answered. "The first time was magical, but you were so breakable back then, that we couldn't have possibly done what we just did. I loved both times just the same because they were with you." I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Although, I definitely had much more fun this time around," I laughed.

She joined me in my laughter. Her laugh was so beautiful; it was almost as if she were singing. As she continued the laugh, her body wriggled against mine, which made it act ungentlemanly again.

She stopped laughing and looked at me playfully. "Again," she asked in an eager, disbelieving tone.

"If you insist," I said playing up her words. I rolled on top of her and she welcomed me with open arms and an enthusiastic smile.

xxxxxx

For three whole days, we stayed in bed. For three whole days, we made love and then some. We had never left the bed and in between our love making, we cuddled and talked about us, about our future. Our future, it made me smile, but also made me a little sad. As much as I wanted to stay here with Bella forever, I knew we had to get back soon; the others, our family, would no doubt be worried about us by now.

"Bella, we have …," I began to say before she cut me off.

"Awe, do we have to?" she whined. I laughed at her tenacity. "If they were really worried about us, they would have called, wouldn't they?"

"They might have, but I don't know because I left the phone in the car. I could run out and get …" I started getting up.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't go."

I lay back down. It pained me to see her wounded expression and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm a terrible person. I promised you that I would do everything in my power to make you happy and look what I've done; I've hurt your feelings, again."

"Edward," she sighed. "Don't speak that way. You know I love you. Please, don't worry about it; it hurts _me_ seeing you that way."

We lay in silence for a moment before she grunted ruefully, and then exhaled a resigning sigh.

"You're right," she said. "We should probably be getting back then."

"We don't have to," I said to her. "I really couldn't care less. We could just call them, just to let them know we are fine."

Bella lifted her head up excitedly, "You really don't mind staying a bit longer then?"

I chuckled, "I wouldn't mind staying here or anywhere else for all eternity. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are."

_**We are in bed at night;  
I can see what you want.  
You want me yes you do,  
ai shiteimasu. (x)  
I know how you feel;  
you have all of my heart.  
I give you myself.  
Forever and ever  
**_

Her eyes beamed at me. "Okay, I've got an idea." She rested her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my chest. "Make this look good," she said. "I'm about to let Alice see us. I'm sure she's watching."

I tightened my embrace around her and closed my eyes.

Moments after, I tilted my head a little to place a delicate kiss on Bella's forehead_. _

"I love you," I whispered in her ear_._

Bella giggled and lifted her head to gaze into my eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied before she leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

_**We are in love, baby love child  
I take you so high, groovy love child  
Give me a kiss, baby love child  
Do it again**_

* * *

**A/N: Mi Bellisima means my beauty in spanish. (x) ****ai shiteimasu means**** 'I Love You' in Japanese. The song is called 'Baby Love Child' by Pizzicato Five. I have put a link on my page so you can hear it ... it's such a lovely song. XD**

**Again, I want to apologize if the story sucks. So please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
